1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly to an automobile seat in which a top layer, a pan-type frame and a pad are formed integrally and which has an improved structure for fixing the top layer and the frame one to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an automobile seat is manufactured by placing, over a frame, a pad that is previously formed in a predetermined shape, covering the pad with a top layer, and then fixing the top layer to the frame by means of adhesion, hogged ring connection, or molding.
Accordingly, the conventional process for manufacturing automobile seats requires much time and labor resulting products of varying quality due to its required manual construction. Also, in such prior art method, many components are necessary to manufacture a seat thereby making it difficult to stock all component prior to use. In order to overcome such drawbacks, it has been proposed recently to provide a seat which is manufactured by first placing a foam material foamed correspondingly to the shape of the seat as a pad over a pan-type frame which employs no spring members, and then covering the pad with a top layer to secure the top layer to the pan-type frame integrally, so that the total weight of the seat is reduced.
However, even the last-mentioned method still requires much labor and time to manufacture a seat as well as being complicated, since it is necessary that first a frame is formed in a pan-type configuration; then, a pad is formed by causing a foaming material to be foamed within a metal mold having a predetermined shape so as to provide a shape corresponding to that of the seat; and, finally the pad is covered with a top layer so as to fix it to the frame.